The major objectives of this study are: (1) to examine the father- child and mother-child interaction within Black middle and working class families; and (2) to determine the impact of differential parenting styles on the development of achievement motivation, self concept, locus of control and racial attitudes of preschool children. The sample will consist of Black, intact, middle class and working class families and their five- and six-year-old children. There will be 60 children, half of whom will be girls. A tape recording will be made of each father being interviewed in the presence of his child. The interview protocol will include the parent's child-rearing practices, aspirations for children, and locus of control. Parent behaviors used to control and respond to the child will be recorded. The verbal behavior of the father and child will be tape recorded and the non- verbal behavior will be noted. The entire procedure will be repeated separately for the mother. These behaviors will be coded at a later date by two research assistants, using a technique developed by Norma Radin at the University of Michigan. Instruments measuring five variables will be administered to the child: achievement motivation, self esteem, ethnic identity and locus of control. The coded behaviors will be factor analyzed separately for both parents. Intercorrelations will be computed for parent behavior factors and children's scores. Multivariate analyses will be run on the measures for significance of differences attributed to social class and sex of the child and parent.